A haunted house: why Malcolm doesnt play basket ball
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Prequel for the events in the Marlon Wayans movie A haunted house. Chip's strange determination to help Malcolm out of the closet explained. Slash or yaoi. Rated M for some major language and sexual content. OCxMalcolm


**A/N: um so I mean let's be honest, this movie isn't the best movie out there but it really was seriously funny. So yeah.**

**Anywho this is **_**'A haunted house'**_** fic and yes it is a yaoi or slash, Malcolm and a OC. Don't like then DON'T READ!**

**Ok so remember how Chip was constantly trying to bring out Malcolm's inner gay demons making all those subtle little hints like. That thing were he said, **_**'I know what you did last summer'**_** and he was holding those shake weight things (I can't remember what their called) and he was like **_**'hey Malcolm which one do you want the black one or the white one' **_**well here's my theory for Chip's craziness.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness. Ps: major warning on the language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a haunted house or any of its characters.**

Malcolm tensed even further than he already was and sank back into his seat as his muscles coiled and his wide eyes stayed fixed on the horror unfolding on the screen, until a bone chilling scream echoed through out the entire room causing the college freshman to jump and latch onto the arm of the young man beside him.

"Mother-...shit!" Malcolm gasped as his hands tightened around the others arm before he gave a chuckle.

"God, you're such a pussy Malcolm."

"Shut the hell up!" Malcolm hissed as he glanced up at his best friend for more than ten years, Kenny. The young mans green eyes were beaming amusement while the white blond hair that covered his forehead practically glowed in the light coming off of the large screen. They were playing a college basketball game against Washington state and since it was an away game, everyone on the team was sleeping in a hotel. Everyone except for Malcolm and Kenny of course.

"I can't believe I let you drag me out to this. Coach Mitch is gonna kill us when he finds out we snuck out."

"Relax, he won't find out." Kenny said as he popped a jelly bean into his mouth with the hand that Malcolm wasn't holding onto for dear life.

Another scream came from the screen and Malcolm buried his head in Kenny's shoulder, "Shit, shit, shit, motherfucking white boy dragging me out in the middle of the damn night, to watch some scary movie, it'll be fun Malcolm my ass."

Malcolm mumbled into his friend's shoulder and Kenny quirked a smile as he set his bag of jelly beans down, before easing his arm out of his friends grip and wrapping it around his shoulders. The fresh man instantly tensed and made to pull out of the awkward embrace when another scream rang out through the empty theatre and he quickly sank back into Kenny's chest.

"Jesus Mal'," Kenny started as he rubbed the others trembling side, "You're worse than Rebecca was when I took her to see this thing."

Malcolm paused and looked up at Kenny with building anger in his brown eyes. "You mean you've already seen 'I know what you did last summer', with your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Nigga, if you've already seen it then why did you drag me out my luxury two thousand thread count sheets and posture pedic hotel bed, at two in the morning, just so you can see it again?!" Malcolm almost screeched as he started hitting Kenny's chest with his fists making the blond pull away and raise his hands to protect himself.

"Damn Mal'! Knock it off!"

Malcolm just kept hitting him, "You know I hate scary movies, you stupid piece of shit-"

"O.K! O.K, I'm sorry!" Kenny said and Malcolm started to slow down, until he stopped and glared at Kenny. "It's just that Rebecca and I never finished watching it and I," the blond paused as he gave Malcolm a nervous smile. "I wanted to see it with my best friend, so I figured why not."

"You're lucky your best friend isn't killing you right now!" Malcolm hissed as he gave Kenny's arm one more hard slug before sinking back into his seat and giving a sigh, when another scream came again and he quickly latched onto Kenny's abused arm all over again. "I swear to God, I'm gonna get you back for this."

"Relax will you, this movie isn't half as bad as you make it seem."

"Yeah well if it isn't as bad as it seems then why didn't you and Rebecca finish watching it."

Kenny shrugged, "She got scared, so I had to distract her."

"Distract her?" Malcolm asked as his eyes stayed fixed on the screen and he started tensing all over again. "How'd you do that?"

Kenny looked over to his friend and saw the wide eyed terror in his eyes, when a smirk spread over his lips going completely unnoticed by a terrorised Malcolm.

"We went to the late show, and it was empty just like this, so we decided to play a game."

"Game..."

"Yeah a game, you wanna play? It's called noise. We see how much noise we can make before the usher catches us." The blond started to shift in his seat making Malcolm look up at him in confusion, when Kenny suddenly reached out his hand and put it on the back of Malcolm's neck before crushing their lips together in a kiss.

Malcolm went completely stiff from shock and didn't make a single move even as Kenny's other hand slipped down his chest as he was pushed back into his seat.

Kenny slipped from his chair onto Malcolm's, straddling the others waist as he pinned him down, an action that soundly brought the dark skinned boy back to reality as he pushed his best friend away.

"Kenny!" Malcolm gasped, "Man, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Distracting you." Kenny grinned and Malcolm glared.

"Distracting me? Boy get the hell off of me before I smack the bleach out of your hair!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Because I'm a man Kenny, not one of your run around hoe's you can go screwing just cause you're horny."

"C'mon Mal', don't you want to be one of my run around hoe's just for tonight?" Kenny smirked as his hands went up to the seat on either side of Malcolm's head before he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I promise it'll be fun."

Malcolm swallowed and spoke with as steady a voice as he could manage, "Kenny."

"Yeah, Mal'."

"I'm not gay."

"So?"

"So stop acting crazy and get off of me."

Kenny sighed, "Malcolm why are you being so uptight, we've done lots of crazy stuff before."

"Kenny, I've never let you do this before an I'm not about to start now. So get the hell off. I'm not gay."

The blond sighed dramatically, "Jesus, Mal' you're so damn uptight. You don't have to be gay to have sex with a man."

Malcolm gave his friend a look of complete disbelief, "Excuse me? Having sex with a man doesn't mean you're gay? Then tell me Kenny, fucking enlighten me cause I don't have a damn clue. What does it mean when you're having sex with a man?"

The blond grinned as he leaned closer so his lips were just inches away from his friends, "It means you're young, stupid and horny enough to experiment with your best friend."

Malcolm's eyes widened and he immediately put his hands on Kenny's chest to keep him at arms length. "Kenny, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"What? You're a virgin and you don't want you're first time to be with a man?" Kenny said in a singsong voice when he saw Malcolm tense and the blond's mouth fell open in a gape.

"No way!"

"Shut up!"

"You can't be, what about Janelle?"

Malcolm practically flushed with embarrassment as he tried to look away, "Her parents came home O.K! By the time we got another chance the bitch had gone crazy and we broke up."

Kenny was quiet for a moment just staring at his best friend and Malcolm kept his gaze on the screen behind him when he chanced a glance at the blond and frowned at what he saw.

There was something weird in Kenny's eyes and Malcolm was about to ask when the blond suddenly started shuffling through his pockets until he stopped and pulled out the flick knife that Malcolm got him for his birthday.

Brown eyes went wide, as he watched the knife flick open. "Kenny?!"

The blond moved forward and Malcolm braced himself for pain, but opened his eyes when all he felt was Kenny's heavy weight pressing into him.

Kenny seemed to be doing something to his chair and after some scraping noises and a loud clank Malcolm gave a gasp of surprise when the back of his seat suddenly fell backwards.

"What the-"

Kenny smirked as he folded the knife closed before getting off of Malcolm's legs. The fresh man gave a sigh of relief as he made to get up off the chair when Kenny suddenly grabbed both his legs and hoisted them up onto the armrests of the theatre chair before he moved in between Malcolm's legs and put his arms on either side of his head.

"This is gonna be fun."

"Kenny, what the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you get rid of that v-card."

Malcolm panicked, "Get the hell off of me!"

The blond rolled his eyes as he took Malcolm's arms and pinned them down beside him. "Relax will ya, I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Then let me go!"

"Mal' how long have we been friends for?"

Malcolm paused as he stared into his best friends eyes and he let out a deep breath, "Since kindergarten."

"Exactly, and haven't I been taking care of you since the moment we met?" Kenny asked as he tilted his head to the side, "Remember Billy Clark and Steve Wesco in junior high, George Moss, Katie Ulrich and Will Green in highschool-"

"This isn't you protecting me from a bully, Kenny." Malcolm interrupted as he tried to pull himself from the blonds grip but to no avail. "This is you trying to fuck me!"

"I get that." Kenny sighed as he moved forward till their faces were less than an inch apart. "My point is you know I won't hurt you, I've been taking care of you since forever so just let me take care of you right now."

"Ken-"

"Just relax, Mal'." Kenny whispered before he closed the distance between them. Malcolm tensed all over again while Kenny moved his lips against his and the fresh man kept his eyes shut tight. Letting Kenny have his way like he has so many times before despite his better judgement.

Kenny let go of Malcolm's hands and let his own drift up to start working on his clothes when he stopped as he felt the young man beneath him start to respond. Slowly at first but as the seconds went by Malcolm had his arms around Kenny's neck and his legs wrapped around the blond's waist.

The kiss got heated and soon enough Kenny's head was tucked in the side of Malcolm's neck as he slowly grinded into his crotch, while Malcolm's hands were buried in the blond's hair as he bit his lip to stop the noises that were dangerously close to coming out.

Unfortunately Malcolm broke when Kenny bit into his shoulder hard enough to bleed before lapping up the blood.

The blond pulled back and gave Malcolm a smile showing off pearly white teeth that were lightly stained with blood.

"You...a-are a freak." Malcolm moaned as Kenny kept thrusting against him, and the green eyed man smiled.

"Oh Mal' baby," Kenny husked with a dark chuckle, "You have no idea."

"Don't call me-"

Malcolm was cut off when Kenny kissed him again, and the brown eyed man could taste his own blood on his best friends tongue and he felt himself get harder than he already was. Kenny kept moving against him and Malcolm's back arched off the chair and he met him in his movements.

The blond groaned and moved his hands down to Malcolm's ass cheeks and gripped them tight as he pulled the other harder against him as he went back to his neck.

By now Malcolm was a mess and his breath's were starting to come out in pants as pleasure flowed through him and he started begging Kenny for more.

In his haze Malcolm started noticing some new things about his best friend. Like how good his tongue felt as it practically violated his mouth and almost slid right down into his throat, before his mouth slid down Malcolm's throat and little currents of electric shock spread through his body whenever Kenny left a mark. He's never noticed before, but Kenny's hair is really soft and a lot longer than it looks. And his skin is...

Malcolm's eyes snapped open when he realised that his hands were on the bare skin of Kenny's back and went wide when he realised that somewhere during this entire thing the blond had actually managed to take off his pants and briefs without his noticing.

Damn that boy is fast.

How'd he do that?

Malcolm was about to ask when Kenny lifted his shirt up to cover his head and started moving down his chest, the freshman panicked at the feeling of having his vision covered by his shirt but let out a shuddering groan when a mouth went around one of his nipples. Teeth scraped and bit against the tiny nub, earning loud moans and gasps before he moved on to the other one.

"K-Kenny..." Malcolm moaned breathlessly as the blond's lips trailed down to his hips.

"Yeah baby."

"Mo-"

But before Malcolm could finish his sentence the brown eyed man's breath caught in his throat as his erection was suddenly licked from base to tip, before he was engulfed in a damp cavern of heat and his hands shot up to tangle in Kenny's hair.

"Shit!" Malcolm moaned as Kenny's head moved up and down around his cock at a torturous slow pace. A tongue swirled around the tip while teeth scraped against the sensitive flesh making Malcolm hiss and his hands clench in his friends hair.

He was getting incredibly close, Malcolm struggled for air as his body heat continued to rise. It was getting unbearably hot underneath his shirt and even though it was kinda sexy being blinded while Kenny had his way with him, Malcolm pulled his shirt back down off his face and used his free hand to grip the seat beneath him.

The fresh man let out a whimper of protest when Kenny suddenly pulled off of his member, but paused when he felt three fingers pressing against his mouth.

"Mal, open your mouth and suck."

"Why-" Malcolm barely managed to ask as the fingers slipped in and settled on his tongue.

"Because unless you have lube, it'll hurt otherwise."

Malcolm's eyes widened a bit but he started sucking on the digits nonetheless when Kenny's mouth wrapped around him again and he unconsciously started mimicking the blond's movements.

Kenny let out a moan at the feeling of his fingers and the vibrations from the noise went right through Malcolm's member, causing the fresh man's hips to buck up as he came in Kenny's mouth. He fell back against the chair as he road out his haze.

The fingers in Malcolm's mouth slipped out and the brown eyed man took deep breaths as his chest heaved. Kenny pulled off of Malcolm's shaft and he licked his lips tauntingly before leaning over Malcolm's panting form.

"You-you've done this...before hav-ent you."

Kenny shrugged, "There are many a man that have begged to be my bitch Mal', but after tonight I guess you'll be the last one."

Malcolm frowned, "What's that supposed to-AH, shit!"

Malcolm screeched when Kenny suddenly pushed a finger into him, the brown eyed man writhed on the seat, "Go-...Damn it Kenny! You said you wouldn't hurt me! Stupid mother-"

"Shhh, calm down Mal'," Kenny cooed as he leaned over Malcolm and placed a kiss on his forehead. "If you tense up it'll hurt even more, relax."

"You bastard it already hurts! Shit fucking-ngh!" Malcolm groaned in pain as another finger went inside of him, before another went in and the three fingers moved and stretched his hole. After a few more moments of stinging pain Kenny pulled his fingers out and Malcolm gave a sigh hoping that it was over with when the blond lifted his hips up off the seat and the fresh man could feel something larger than a finger pushing against his entrance.

Brown eyes went wide. Malcolm didn't have to look down to know that Kenny rated a healthy two inches above the average white boy since they share the same locker room and have known each other since daipers.

If ever there was a time to stop now would definitely be it, before his ass turns into the grand canyon.

"Kenny... Maybe we should-"

Malcolm was silenced and his mouth fell open in a silent scream when Kenny entered him completely in one hard thrust before he sat perfectly still.

The freshman stared at the dark ceiling for no less than ten seconds, when Kenny started moving in and out causing sparks of slicing pain to throb in his ass. In an effort to try and get a hold of himself Malcolm reached up and grabbed hold of Kenny's shoulders.

The blond leaned his mop of sweaty hair on Malcolm's neck and groaned as he slowly thrusted in and out. "Damn, you're so tight Malcolm. Fuck!"

Malcolm continued to winch a bit as he adjusted and the pain slowly started to ebb away, when Kenny pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in hard and Malcolm's vision blurred to a white.

The fresh man let out a cry as something was hit inside of him, something that made everything feel warm and electric and a wave of pleasure flowed right through him.

Kenny smirked since he knew he found Malcolm's sweet spot and kept aiming for that exact spot with every long thrust he made.

The pain started to fade into a distant memory and Malcolm's breath hitched as his back arched every time Kenny hit that place, and before he could stop himself the fresh man spoke.

"Fuck~... God, Kenny this feels so good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Malcolm breathed, "Go faster."

Kenny's smirk got even wider as he moved one of his hands off of Malcolm's hips and onto the seat they were on to brace himself and he began to move faster.

Malcolm's breath quickened to pants as the waves flowed over him even faster, his hips started moving in time with the blond's thrusts and he let out a deep pleasured moan.

"Damn Kenny, harder..."

Kenny groaned and bit his lip before he spoke, damned if he doesn't take at least a bit of an advantage over Malcolm while he's this vulnerable and compliant.

"First...first tell me. Who's the best player on the team, who's your fucking champion?"

Too lost in pleasure to argue that specific topic like he usually does, Malcolm answered. "You-ah-you Kenny, you're amazing."

Kenny moaned and went down to kiss the hickeys he had made on Malcolm's skin and punctuated each one with a hard thrust. Malcolm let out a small cry after each move and tangled his hands in Kenny's damp hair.

"Course I am Mal'," Kenny grinned and he shut his eyes as he let Malcolm's tight heat sear into him as he let out a deep moan. "Now tell me how you want it, baby."

"Fuck me hard Kenny, fuck me fast. I don't wanna be able to walk tomorrow."

The blond hissed at Malcolm's words and struggled to keep himself together so he could ask just one more thing.

"Hard and fast, does that mean you're my bitch Mal?"

"Fuck yeah," Malcolm said as his hands slid down to Kenny's back. "I'm your bitch Kenny."

And that's all what it took.

Kenny pushed Malcolm back onto the seat and the freshman gasped at the slight pain, but it was short lived as the blond ploughed into Malcolm with deep hard thrusts.

Malcolm screamed as his sweet spot was brutally hit over and over again, the pleasure was intense and Malcolm felt his eyes roll into the back of his head before Kenny gave him a deep and somewhat sloppy kiss to bring him back.

Kenny groaned as Malcolm's short fingernails started digging into his skin until they dragged open wounds down his back. The blond moaned in surprise of how good it felt. "Damn Mal'...you're a little hell-ngh-kitten, aren't you?"

"Shut up and pound me." Malcolm growled and Kenny was all too happy to comply.

The blond quickened his pace and soon Malcolm was a hot mess, tearing up Kenny's back as he screamed his name while Kenny pounded into him until Malcolm suddenly let out a strangled cry of no real coherence as he came causing a mess to spurt out over Malcolm's shirt and Kenny's chest and he fell into an intense orgasm fog.

The blond didn't last too long after that as Malcolm's walls closed on him and he came inside of him.

Both lay on the theatre seat catching their breath's when Kenny slowly moved up to kiss Malcolm and the fresh man gave a grin as he kissed back.

"Wow, that was fantastic." Malcolm mumbled dreamilly as Kenny kissed down his chest.

"One of the many benefits of being one of my hoe's baby."

Malcolm gave a snort as he let his eyes drift away from his best friend and he saw a black screen printed with names in white rolling through and suddenly reality came down on him in a crash as he realised what he'd just done.

"OH SHIT!"

"What?" Kenny asked as he lifted and turned his head to look at the screen before letting out an annoyed huff.

"Shit! I missed it again."

~The next day~

Malcolm sat on the wooden bench in the changing room, watching as the rest of his team-mates high fived each other and gave loud whoops and roars of victory.

The fresh man gave a sigh as he reached into his duffle bag to get out his water bottle when he was suddenly thumped hard on his back and had to grip his seat to stop himself from falling off.

"Damn cuz, you really are jacked the fuck up ain't you." Malcolm bit back a groan as Rey Rey sat down next to him before snatching up his water bottle. "What happened? You were cool last night."

Malcolm tensed but managed a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't sleep so I went up to the roof, when I went back down I took the stairs and fell."

"Aw man, that sucks. No wonder you took the bench. Hey you know if we had aunt Cantrella's ointment, yo dawg you woulda been MVP today."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hey Rey Rey," both cousins looked up to find one of Rey Rey's friends standing in front of them. "You said I could borrow you're english lit assignment right?"

"That's before I heard you was fucking around wit' my girl Latrea." Rey Rey said as he got up out his seat and glared at the taller boy in front of him. "Get out my face! Before I show you what my nigga Titus Andronicus did to the goth's."

Malcolm bit back a laugh as he wondered how someone with top scores in english literature and language practice could sound so ghetto, when Rey Rey's head suddenly snapped to the side and he half covered his mouth in shock.

"Damn Kenny! What the fuck happened to yo back?!"

Malcolm looked around his cousin to see his best friend standing in front of a shower stall with his shirt in his hands as he got undressed. There were long red gashes going down the basket ball players back.

"Yo man did some shit go down at Paula's party last friday, I knew something was up when that cracker John kept grind'en on Rebecca, tell me who do I need to kill. Cause you know you my cuz's nigga which makes you my nigga. Let's go take 'em out, I got yo back, man!"

The blond let out a chuckle. "Nothing happened at Paula's party, Rey Rey."

Rey Rey looked confused, "Man then what the hell happened? You look like you got jumped by a damn cat on crack!"

Kenny looked up at Rey Rey before letting his gaze drift down to Malcolm and he smirked. The blonds hair was still slicked with sweat from the game, so it clung to his forehead partially sticking across Kenny's eyes just like the night before.

Malcolm looked away as his face and neck flushed with heat.

"Let's just say, I had a very good night last night."

Rey Rey frowned and stared at Kenny for a moment when it clicked and a wide grin spread over his face.

"Yo dawg you mean you got some? How the hell did you get her past coach Mitch" Rey Rey took a step closer as he lowered his voice, "Yo, was she good?"

The blonds smirk grew even wider, "Best I've ever had."

Malcolm tried to avoid the green eyes that he could feel staring at him as he took a sip of water, while Rey Rey just laughed as he went over and high fived Kenny.

"My man! Yo I knew you was different today, scorin' points with all kindsa game, looking all relaxed and shit. She just let you put it all over her, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"She here at Washington? Damn it's gotta be a bitch leavin' a fine young thing here while we bounce."

"Nah its cool." Kenny grinned when Malcolm looked up at him and he made sure his best friend was looking right in his eyes when he spoke. "We got a game in Boston next week and I know she'll be there."

"How you know that?"

Kenny shrugged as he looked away from Malcolm's shocked face, "She has a thing for basket ball."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chip walked up to the Beverly Hills home and had to suppress a shiver at the aura's he could feel coming from inside.

One neutral, one bad and two he thought he'd never actually get to feel.

It's been years since Chip had his very first psychic vision, and a little more than a few months since he's allowed himself to think about it, not that he's been trying very hard to forget.

That first vision of the college boys that had sex in the empty theatre is the very same vision that caused Chip to question his sexuality.

But now as he stood outside the luxury home, Chip realised that this is it, this is the moment he gets to meet them.

The man straightened out his clothes and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he stood in front of the door before taking a deep breath and lifting a hand to knock on the door.

He didn't have to wait long before it opened.

"Hello."

"Hi I'm Keisha, I'm so glad you could come." The pretty woman with the long black hair (obviously weave) said as she stepped aside so he could walk in.

"Hi, I'm Chip. Very nice."

Chip smiled back as he took in the full force of the presence he could feel in the room when the presence he's been thinking of for more than five years came into his personal range.

"Hey Chip."

Chip looked up at the tall man standing in front of him with a camera and he tried to keep his smile friendly instead of maniacle, like his face threatened it could be.

"You must be Malcolm."

Malcolm smiled back, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm psychic," Chip said as he tapped his head with one finger, making both Malcolm and Keisha laugh. "Yeah I've got lots of powers all over my body."

Chip mumbled the last part although he's pretty sure Malcolm could hear. He was a little confused, though. If it's just Malcolm and his fat girlfriend Keisha then why can he sense four aura's in the house, is there someone in another room.

Another ghost maybe.

"This way." Keisha chirped as she led the way to the living room while Malcolm followed and Chip let himself really take the taller man in.

"Do you play basketball?"

"Uh no, I don't." Malcolm shook his head and just then Chip saw it. The reason why he could feel four aura's in the house instead of just three. There on Malcolm's neck was a series of dots written in cosmic energy that spelled out.

"Kenny's bitch."

Chip just smiled knowingly as he looked away, "We'll you've got the body for it."

**The end.**

**It was fun to write**

**Please review.**


End file.
